Consonant Guard ㄹ
Consonant Guard ㄴ or Consonant Guard Rieul (자음 경호대원 ㄹ (리을), Ja-eum gyeonghodaewon rieul) is a character in Denma. Summary She first mentioned in The knight (17). She's one of Gongja's students. She hadn't a family. Biography Decades ago In The knight (22), it reveals that she becomes Gongja's student. She hadn't a family. Decades later In The knight (17), the Maskless Darth Vader says the Directors of a Blank to under the assumption that the Consonant Guards hasn't been a change in members, ㄱ (Giyeok), ㄴ (Nieun), ㄷ (Digeut), her are all Quanxs that turned down the offer of the Gosans' White Police Guards. The Shortest Director pulls by the Maskless Darth Vader's ear and asks that's what he want the Directors of a Blank to look out here, why the hell would they've to look out for those hooligans, who he does thinks they're. The Maskless Darth Vader answers he's not done yet, all of ㄱ (Giyeok), ㄴ (Nieun), ㄷ (Digeut), her are students of Ms. Gongja. The Shortest Director puts the Maskless Darth Vader's ear and says alright then, he should forget about this job. The Medium Height Director says this could actually be better, they could make Gongja do all the work. The Shortest Director ask back who the hell would Gongja listen to. Juwan asks he can try speaking to Gongja. The Shortest Director says actually, if it's an outsider like Juwan, Gongja might at least listen. Juwan says he has been greeting her every year, so if the Shortest Director just let him meet her, he'll do something. Gongja sits in a chair, smokes a cigar, meets Juwan and the Maskless Darth Vader. Juwan tells Gongja to something. Gongja asks so what Juwan is telling to does right now, is to fight her own students. Juwan answers it's a misunderstanding, what he's asking of Gongja is, that she stop the unnecessary casualties that could occur from unnecessary collisions. Gongja calls Juwan to Dodo and shouts that's the same thing, and he thought it was a good idea to say that to her so he's insane. Juwan apologizes if he came off disrespectful, but if Gongja participate in this operation, she can use this to stop the Emperor's taunts. Gongja stands up and tries to go somewhere and says Juwan should beat it, fuck off. Juwan says Gongja knows she's the only one who can take on this position, because she's the greatest Quanx in the history of universe eight. The Consonant Guard ㅅ (Shiot) swooped into Conqueror and lost the Consonant Guard ㅁ (Mieum), and when he heard what the Medium Height Director had said, he reports it to the Emperor. The Emperor says he'll match the Conqueror's annoying little riot and orders the Consonant ㅅ (Shiot) should tell ㄱ (Giyeok), ㄴ (Nieun), ㄷ (Digeut), her to go take care of the situation, clean, and return with the key. Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON ㄹ (Rieul)'s default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) ㄹ (Rieul)'s growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Fire attribute Lv 35 (full Lv 45), 7 stars *Character Description She's one of Gongja's students. She's a rare female guard in the Consonant Guards. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, ㄹ (Rieul) is a playable character. Trivia *ㄹ (리을, Rieul) is the is the fourth (or sixth in South Korea, but common used in fourth) consonant of the Korean alphabet. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Gangland